The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.hortorum known by the varietal name `Natalie`. The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a selection from the cross of `Gypsy Girl` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,018), the female parent and `Pinto Violet` (unpatented), the male parent. The new variety is very free flowering with similar flower type to `Gypsy Girl` but is more compact than `Gypsy Girl` with improved flower color and has semi-double flowers rather than the single flowers of `Pinto Violet`. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee, Ltd. in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety has been trial and field tested at Connellsville and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The cutlivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using natural light and temperatures of 60.degree. F. night and 68.degree. F. day, has a response time of 5-6 weeks from a rooted cutting to a saleable product in a 4 inch pot. The response time was determined on plants grown in soilless media employing constant fertilizer 200-225 parts per million of nitrogen and potassium in full light.